


Mad King Michael

by wayfindering



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidental Bardic Performance, Epic Poetry, Nursery Rhyme, Poetry, bardic warning, i should be sorry for this, poem, scary mickey, warning song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfindering/pseuds/wayfindering
Summary: Gather 'round the campfire for the pipes are ready and all falls still, silent, awaiting the bard's tidings of woe and warning.





	Mad King Michael

When Mad King Michael with his crown  
Comes again from Disney Town,  
Listen, listen, as I sing,  
Hear the tales of this mad king.  
Keyblade held in hands of white,  
Striking terror in the night,  
Seeking end to all the dark--  
Hide it safely in your heart.  
Oh, Mad King Michael with his feet,  
Never will he be discreet;  
Calling card of emblems shod,  
Leaves his face where'er he trod.  
From the light you'll hear his call  
Echoing throughout the hall--  
Laughter meant to reign with fear,  
Squeaky singsong loud and clear.  
Fast he comes and fast he leaves,  
Swift and cunning as a breeze,  
Star Shard armed he'll slip right in;  
Walls mean nothing, not to him.  
Terrible, the grin he wears,  
Monstrous face with vacant stare.  
Worst of all, and worser still:  
Children lost to do his will.  
Tho' he claims they have a choice,  
Children always heed the voice;  
One by one they'll slip away--  
His army now, him they obey.  
Listen, listen, this I sing:  
To your young ones tightly cling  
When again from Disney Town  
Comes Mad King Michael with his crown.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
